


Air In, Air Out

by ILiterallyDeceptiCantEven



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Surgery, Talk of Conversion, War, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiterallyDeceptiCantEven/pseuds/ILiterallyDeceptiCantEven
Summary: Air in. Air out. She would be fine.





	Air In, Air Out

_Air in. Air out._

Underneath her hand she could feel the flyer’s spark pulsing energon through his body. He was huge. Three times her size but average by Decepticon standards. He had a piece of shrapnel shoot though his abdomen and rip open his internal organs. He had been bleeding from the inside out but still walked himself into the operating room, leaving a pink trail of gore in his wake.

_Air in. Air out._

It was routine patch job but not one in the most ideal of conditions. The ship had an actual operating room but not much else in the way of medical facilities. Hell, she did not even have a stock of energon transfusions. They had to drag the biggest Decepticons into the office and pull donations from them to use on her patients.

This was a quick fix. Cauterize the wounds, close the armor, pump a little more energon into them, and send them on their way. She had done a thousand of these before and she would do a thousand more before the end of her life.

_Air in. Air out._

She counted almost twenty flyers on her table before she got dragged out of the operating room and told to call it quits for the day. One of the other medics, a tall clawed red and black flyer who had proven to be an astounding nurse, had grabbed her by the elbow, dragged her into the hallway, and whispered, “We can take it from here, it’s all post op. You’ve been on your feet all day. Take a break, yeah?”

She nodded and left the infirmary.

_Air in. Air out._

Red Alert did not realize how much her feet hurt until she sat down. She also did not realize how hungry she was until a cube of energon got placed right in front of her face.

“Long day?” Strika settled down across from her, clutching her own cube of energon. Like her, the general is also wearing a thick layer of dried energon on her armor.

Red Alert simply shrugged. “Not a short one, that’s for sure.”

_Air in. Air out._

“I have a proposition for you.” The general is staring at her intently and beneath the armor Red Alert can see the hint of a smile on her face.

The medic swirled her energon in its cube. “I’m listening.”

“I was thinking that since you are one of the greatest medics to have ever graced this ship and you are on the run from the Elite Guard, perhaps, you would convert?”

Red Alert hummed in response.

_Air in. Air out._

“Let me sleep on it.”

She would be fine no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, look who's alive and still writing! I promise I will get back to Carry On and start writing some other stuff as well, this past year has just be insane. But I have the summer and plenty of free time coming up. I might add another chapter to this later on but I'm not sure.


End file.
